


Helping Hands

by Misschievous



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Caught in the Act, Cuddling, Daryl loves cock, Fingering, First Time, Friendship/Love, Group Bonding, Group Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Swearing, Threesome - M/M/M, surprisingly no walkers attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misschievous/pseuds/Misschievous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn sneaks off into the woods to play with himself in private, but things don’t always go according to plan especially not when the world’s gone crazy.  Christmas present for EmrysNurse, first Walking Dead fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmrysNurse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmrysNurse/gifts).



> This is my first (and probably last) Walking Dead work basically because I don't like I am in touch with the characters enough to write anything that has an actual plot. This was just a fun smutty fic for a friend, please let me know what you think but please keep that in mind. This was written in a word document originally and for some reason not all of the indents/tabs transferred over. EmrysNurse beta'd this for me and helped with the characters. As always I am thankful to have such a helpful muse! Please enjoy the story!

Helping Hands

 

A zombie apocalypse can make you view life in a completely different way.  Every day is a fight for survival; everything that was once important suddenly means absolutely nothing.  Simple joys like going to the movies or even sleeping in no longer exist.  Pleasure is stolen in quick moments hidden from sight as love and a life full of luxury quickly becomes a vague memory.  It is because of the constant wear and tear of a world gone crazy that little things like sexual release get pushed to the back burner.  This is why Glenn finds himself sneaking away from the camp after lunch to have some quality time with himself and a bottle of lotion.

            Glenn had always considered himself to be a pretty private person.  Before the world had gone to hell in a hand basket he had minded his own business; no girlfriend, family too far away to know or care what he was doing with his time, and saving up all of his money for some big idea or another pipe dream that would probably never pan out.  He was not a people person, but that had slowly changed with the help of Rick and Daryl.  Rick had nurtured his confidence; given him more responsibility with the group, trusted him to take care of the others, and valued his judgment even when their backs were to the wall.  Daryl, well, he had….intimidated and kicked his ass into being a real man.

            Glenn let his thoughts drift as he walked into a secluded clearing.  Yes, a lot had changed, but he liked his new family…especially certain members of it.  Glenn carefully looked around for any walkers and leaned against a tree to undo his pants.  He let out a low groan as he palmed his soft dick, as images of Daryl walking into camp hot and sweaty from hunting.  The blood in his body seemed to speed south as more images of Rick’s toned body flooded his mind.  Glenn tightened his grip squeezing the base of his cock and cradling his balls as he remembered the way Daryl had reacted to Rick’s domination of the group.  He moved his hand faster up and down his length, biting his lip to keep quiet.  It felt so good to finally have time to touch himself.  Sex seemed to be kind of taboo currently so it seemed that this was as good as it was going to get.  Glenn didn’t mind too much, not with the mental images of Rick and Daryl to keep his hand occupied at least.  He smiled stroking his hard cock faster as he imagined Daryl walking up to him and saying-

            “What are you doing?”  Daryl’s voice rang out across the clearing.

            Glenn fumbled with his pants as the other man stalked towards him.  His cock was getting harder at the sight of the toned hunter and he shot Daryl an incredulous look. 

            “What does it look like I’m doing?”  Glenn asked annoyance ringing in his voice.

             Daryl paused a few yards away from Glenn a confused look coming over his face.  He shifted from one foot to the next, uncertainty and embarrassment fighting for dominance over his features.  One large shoulder shifted quickly in a shrug as he looked at the forest floor. 

             “Dunno.  ‘s why I asked.”  Daryl said one hand rubbing the back of his neck as his skin turned an interesting shade of red.

              Glenn stopped trying to fasten his belt, his hard cock aching against his jeans as disbelief flooded through him.  Was it possible….had Daryl never played with himself before??  Glenn felt his dick jump at the thought and had to bite the inside of his check to stop the moan threatening to escape.

               “I-I was masturbating.”  Glenn wanted to kick himself but it had seemed that a straightforward approach would work the best in this situation.

               “Master-whating now?”  Daryl leaned forward taking a hesitant two-steps closer.

                Glenn felt a blush creeping up his own face at how innocent Daryl seemed at that moment as he tried to explain the situation.

                “Masturbating.  It’s uh w-when you play with yourself in order to cum erm climax.  You know, like instead of having sex you can get off this way?”  Glenn really hoped that Daryl got it because he was all out of ideas at this point.

                Daryl continued to look confused for a moment before his face turned bright red and he stumbled closer to Glenn.  His eyes darted around the forest as he whispered, “you can do that?”

                Glenn nodded his head dumbly feeling rather unsure of how to proceed in such uncharted territory.  Daryl was eyeing him like he might disappear at any second and Glenn’s nerves increased.  This was the last scenario he had ever pictured between him and Daryl.

                A boyish grin transformed Daryl’s features and he playfully knocked his shoulder against Glenn’s.  “Shiiit you can really do that??  Ma always said if I touched it it’d get big and explode.  Never thought of experimentin’ or ‘nything like that.  Just figured when the time came I’d figure it out.”  Daryl glanced around the clearing again.  “C-could ya show me how?”  The hesitance was back in Daryl’s voice, and Glenn was pretty sure inside the hunter was terrified of being rejected.  Although he hadn’t really pictured the hunter as being a virgin it was starting to make sense especially since he didn’t even know about masturbation.  Glenn mentally shrugged; it was worth a shot at least, it wasn’t like he was going to mess him up any more than his family had.

                “Yeah sure.  Okay what you do is you take your dick-“ Glenn had shoved his pants down again and Daryl was mimicking him; holding his limp cock in his hand and damn Glenn was trying not to stare at his junk but he really hadn’t expected Daryl to be so large!!  “Then what you want to do is stroke it up and down like this.  If it feels good you’re doing it right.”  Glenn instructed watching Daryl’s jerky movements and nodding his head.

                “Like this?”  Daryl asked squeezing himself and quickly moving his hand up and down his shaft.

                “Probably won’t last long if you keep that up though.”  Rick’s voice had both men jumping in surprise.

Both men didn’t move, hands frozen mid-stroke as they stared open mouthed at their leader who was slowly walking towards them.  Glenn’s mind was racing trying to figure out what to do!!  It was too late to pretend nothing had happened; Rick was too close and too smart not to put two and two together.  Glenn was reminded of his earlier visions of both of the toned men now with him and felt his dick harden.

“Rick uh, listen it won’t happen again-“ Daryl’s voice was cracking with emotion and arousal and Glenn knew he shouldn’t find it so damn hot but apparently that wasn’t stopping his dick from showing interest.

“No.”  Rick’s voice stopped Daryl’s mumbles instantly.  Glenn looked up at Rick and was surprised by the concern on his face.  His voice wasn’t threatening; he didn’t appear to be judging them, instead a smile was creeping its way across his face. 

“What you boys are doing is just fine, perfectly natural and all.  I know I wasn’t invited to this party of yours-“ Rick started speaking his voice soothing the tension in the air only to be cut off as the other two men hurriedly interrupted him with shouts of “No, stay!” and “Don’t go!”  He smiled and nodded at the two.  Yes, this could turn into something quite nice.  “As I was saying, this is what you two want and if it’s okay I can help you out; stand watch or I can leave.  Seeing as you two apparently want me to stay,” Rick paused and received identical head nods from both Glenn and Daryl.  “Let me show you boys how it’s done.”

Rick had been walking through the woods to go wash up in the pond when he had heard Daryl and Glenn’s voices.  He had initially been curious what the two were up to and was pleasantly surprised by what he found.  After he had learned of Lori’s betrayal and Shane’s continuing affections he had snapped.  He had already lined the other man out once and seeing how it hadn’t worked Rick was at the end of his rope.  But what was he supposed to do when his own wife wouldn’t even touch him?  So he had sat down and talked with both Lori and Shane, then Carl about what should happen.  Eventually one man one woman wouldn’t be the standby.  What few people were left on the earth were going to need to mix up the genes and that meant it was time for changes.  Polyamory, being involved with more than one person in a group seemed like a wise move to Rick.  It cut out any possible jealousy issues and would keep the group strong, much like a lion pride.  Rick was still the boss, would always be the boss, but there was no point in trying to keep a wife that hated him or a best friend who was fighting him over everything away from each other if it made things easier in the long run.  So after a short explanation to the rest of the group (namely stating that rape was still rape, this was just to keep people from killing other people over stupid shit) and unanimous agreement that this was the best option everyone contented themselves with their new way life.  This was when Rick began taking notice of his own desires.  He was the leader, it was his responsibility to protect his people and because of this he was hesitant to act on his desires, too afraid of abusing his power and hurting those closest to him.  That was why he had ignored the pangs of want when he saw Daryl hunting or Glenn return successful from a scavenging excursion.  Now, however, he had both of them completely willing and right before him.

Rick spread the towel he had intended to use for his bath down on the ground and began undoing his pants.  He began stroking his own cock while looking at both Glenn and Daryl.  Daryl was mirroring his movements, a look of concentration on his face but he didn’t appear to be embarrassed or as nervous as before so Rick considered that to be progress.  Glenn was stroking his cock with confidence and a look of pure bliss and Rick began to wonder if Glenn had also secretly wanted this all along as well.  Rick looked at Daryl and nodded his head approvingly, one thing was certain; Daryl needed to become comfortable in his own skin and in order to do that he needed to feel accepted.

“Daryl why don’t you go ahead and lay down on the towel.”  Rick spoke softly and Daryl moved quickly laying down on his back with his legs spread wide, his heels digging into the soft earth.  Rick kneeled between Daryl’s legs and took quick stock of Glenn and Daryl’s expressions once more.  Both men appeared incredibly turned on and eager to please, Glenn’s face was flushed a bright pink and Daryl couldn’t keep his hands off his body.  “Glenn do you have some kind of lube?”  Rick said rubbing a hand soothingly along Daryl’s inner thigh.   

Glenn nodded reaching into his pants and drawing out the bottle of lotion. Glenn looked down at his cock and smiled, yes Daryl was definitely going to need some lube if he was going to try to take either of them.

Rick smiled down at Daryl slowly moving the other man’s hand away from his cock and replacing it with his own.  Daryl seemed surprised but quickly relaxed into Rick’s skilled hand.  Rick moved his hand slowly over the length of Daryl’s cock twisting his hand slightly at the uncut top and coating his hand with precum.  Daryl let out a low throaty moan and Rick felt a shiver of desire coarse down his spine.  “Now Daryl normally being noisy is okay but I’m gonna need you to be quiet so we don’t attract walkers, okay?”  Rick said softly authority lacing his words.

Rick continued stroking Daryl’s cock and he let out another deep throaty moan instantly turning red and looking apologetically at Rick.  “’m sorry Rick, I-I don’t  think I can.  It just feels sooo good!”  Daryl thrust up into Rick’s hand and Rick couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face.

“Well don’t worry we have other ways of fixing that.”  Rick said with a look of understanding.

Glenn smiled at the site in front of him and nearly came in his pants.  Daryl was completely naked sprawled on his back, his legs thrown wide to accommodate Rick as he knelt between them.  Daryl was making small grunting noises and as Glenn got closer he could see why.  Rick was deep throating Daryl’s cock while simultaneously cupping the other man’s balls.  Daryl’s mouth was stuffed full with Rick’s shirt saliva speckling his plump lips while his eyes rolled back into his head from the overwhelming amount of pleasure he was experiencing as he reached his first orgasm.

Rick looked up at Glenn and motioned for him to come closer.  He let Daryl’s cock slip out of his mouth with a wet slurp and smiled at Glenn as he wiped at the drops of cum around his lips.  Glenn walked over and handed Rick the lotion.  Rick leaned back on his haunches and gestured with one hand at Daryl as he took the bottle.  “I had to gag him, he was making too much noise.  He loves this, Glenn, I think we should show him how great sex can be too.”  Glenn found himself nodding his head before Rick had even stopped talking.  He wanted this.  He wanted to bury his cock deep inside Daryl, listen to him moan and beg for more and was Rick still talking?

“You get me?”  Rick asked with a rather knowing look and Glenn felt his face turn bright red.

“Y-yeah I got ya Rick.”  Glenn nodded kneeling down beside him on the towel.

Daryl hadn’t really seemed to notice the conversation since Rick had started using his hand while he talked.  Rick handed Glenn back the bottle and held his palm out for Glenn to pour some of the sticky liquid into.  After his palm was covered Rick put Glenn’s other hand around Daryl’s cock.  Glenn began enthusiastically stroking the hunter’s cock while he eased himself out of his pants.  Rick took one lubed up finger and very gently stroked it against Daryl’s virgin hole.  Daryl’s eyes flashed open for a moment and met first Glenn’s then Rick’s in confusion as he tried to scoot back.

“It’s okay Daryl, we’ve got you.  We’re going to take care of you, okay?  We just want to show you how good it can be.”  Rick explained keeping eye contact with him as he gently eased his finger inside.

“Just relax Daryl, you’re going to feel really good, I promise.”  Glenn said feeling his cock harden as Rick moved his finger further inside.

Daryl’s hand moved to cover Glenn’s cock causing the younger man to let out a moan.  Rick’s head shot up and a smirk played over his features for a moment.  “Am I going to need to gag you too Glenn?”  There was humor in the tone but Glenn felt his cock harden painfully at the thought of Rick shoving something inside his mouth to keep him quiet.

“No, no, I’ll get it under control sorry.”  Glenn said thrusting forward as Daryl tightened his hand.

Rick stroked Daryl’s inner walls and felt the man relax around him.  He was certain this was the first time he had ever been touched here but he was responding so well.  Daryl was relaxing under his hand and taking everything he was being offered.  Rick made sure his middle finger was well lubricated before also pushing it inside of Daryl.  The tight ring of muscles flexed but then loosened as Glenn murmured to Daryl to relax and Rick was feeling deep within the hunter.  Rick curled his fingers and gently touched against Daryl’s prostate and was delighted when the man nearly came off the towel his eyes going wide as Daryl let out a deep guttural noise barely muffled by the shirt.  Glenn and Rick shared a smile at the reaction and Glenn leaned forward talking to Daryl as his hand slowly stroked the hunter’s cock.  Rick scissored his fingers inside of Daryl spreading his ass wider and wider knowing how tight a fit it would be for either his or Glenn’s cock.

Rick carefully inserted a third finger and slowly began to move it around spreading and stroking inside of Daryl.  The hunter pushed back onto Rick’s fingers clearly wanting more as Glenn stroked his cock faster and faster.  Rick looked up at Glenn and Glenn nodded; Daryl wanted more than fingers, he wanted a thick cock and he was getting desperate.  Daryl arched his hips up and took Rick’s fingers deeper inside of his body with a moan.

“Daryl, do you want me to put something else inside you?”  Rick asked, his voice calm.

Daryl opened his eyes and pulled the shirt out of his mouth.  “F-fuck me Rick, please I can’t take it any more!”  Daryl’s voice was deep with lust and Rick felt his cock twitch at the sound.

“Alright, if that’s what you want we can give it to you.”  Rick nodded and Daryl put the shirt back into his mouth well aware that he would need it.

Rick lubed up his thick cock with a combination of the lotion and spit while he continued to finger Daryl.  Glenn lowered his mouth to slowly suck Daryl’s cock causing the other man to let out a quiet moan.  Rick lined his cock up with Daryl’s stretched hole and slowly began to inch his way inside the tight virgin heat.  He pushed inside, stroking a hand along the inside of Daryl’s leg in a calming manner.

“It’s okay Daryl, just relax, you’re doing great.”  Rick said quietly glancing at Glenn.

Glenn nodded his head stroking a hand through Daryl’s hair as he took Daryl’s cock deeper into his throat. 

Daryl calmed down and just focused on the feel of Glenn’s wet mouth working up and down over his dick.  Rick was moving slowly inside of him deeper and deeper, stretching and filling him in a new and fantastic way.  He had never experienced this kind of pleasure before and it was incredible.  He knew he could trust the two men with him; he was completely confident that they would never tease or try to harm him in any way, and that was what made it so easy to simply let go and just feel.  He let out a moan as Rick filled his body completely his dick rubbing against his prostate making him feel euphoric.  He knew Rick was waiting, making sure he was adjusting to the pressure and feel of the other man’s dick but honestly all he wanted at that moment was for Rick to fucking move!

Rick felt Daryl’s muscles grip his cock and relax again and decided he should probably move before he came too soon from the tight heat.  He placed his hands on either side of Daryl’s hips and slowly began to thrust forward making sure to grind his cock deep inside of Daryl, which caused the man to moan and flex around him.  Rick began building up speed as he lifted Daryl’s hips slightly off the ground.  Glenn had removed his mouth and was now stroking Daryl’s cock in time with Rick’s thrusts.  Rick felt the sweat drip down his back as he thrust deeper and deeper inside Daryl.  The wet heat was making him crazy and he felt his own orgasm quickly approaching.  Rick had promised himself that Daryl was going to enjoy this and he was damned if he wasn’t going to give it his all.  In a quick move Rick lifted Daryl’s legs higher onto his shoulders and began thrusting into him with renewed vigor. 

The force was nearly brutal but Daryl couldn’t get enough.  He felt like a spring deep inside of him was being wound tighter and tighter.  He felt like his body was on fire and was going to explode at any minute.  Rick thrust deep into his body and Daryl felt the slap of his balls against the sensitive skin of his ass.  Glenn was still stroking his cock and it all seemed like it was too much.  With a final thrust from Rick and a twist of Glenn’s hand Daryl screamed out his release.  His cock jerked as his hot seed covered his abs and Glenn’s hand. 

Rick watched as Daryl came completely undone before him.  The site of cum smeared across his skin and the tight grip of Daryl’s ass on his cock had him climax soon after Daryl.  Rick felt boneless as he slipped out of Daryl’s used hole.  He looked up at Glenn and saw the unbriddeled lust in the man’s eyes.

“You’re up.”  He said trading places with Glenn.

Glenn nodded and began slicking his hard dick up with what was left of the lotion as Rick spoke softly to Daryl.  Daryl’s eyes were wide and his breathing was erratic as Rick brushed a hand through his hair.  Glenn carefully positioned his dick at Daryl’s entrance and pushed inside.  Rick’s cum was the perfect lubricant as Glenn’s dick stretched Daryl wide.  The wet heat felt incredible and Glenn began thrusting inside of Daryl. 

Daryl had never felt so good in his entire life.  Nothing compared to the feeling of the thick dick moving inside him and the callused fingers brushing through his hair.  He knew Rick was saying something to him because he felt the warm breath on his ear, but Daryl couldn’t understand what he was saying.  At that moment all he wanted was more; more dick, faster and harder if possible.

Glenn sped up his thrusts, feeling Daryl’s ass squeeze him tight and then relax only to repeat the motion again.  Glenn chuckled, Daryl was definitely a fast learner.  Glenn knew the other man couldn’t come again and felt a slight twinge of regret.  Glenn wanted to make Daryl feel good, he wanted to see him come again and again because he felt safe and secure.  Glenn watched in fascination as Rick’s warm cum leaked out of Daryl’s abused hole while his own thick cock continued to pound inside of the hunter.  Glenn felt his balls tightened at how incredibly debauched Daryl looked at this moment sprawled over the towel with cum dripping off and out of him.  Glenn grunted, feeling his orgasm quickly approaching.  He looked up to see both Daryl and Rick watching him with equal measures of interest and desire.  He was desired.  The thought struck Glenn out of nowhere.  Someone wanted him, two someone’s actually, and both were waiting to see what he looked like when he came.  The thought seemed so intimate and wicked; they wanted him to fill Daryl with his cock and then his cum.  Glenn felt Daryl flex around him again and couldn’t hold back the deep moan as he climaxed deep inside the hunter.  He felt his seed filling Daryl up and slowly pulled out, slightly fascinated as the site of so much cum leaking out of the hunter.

Glenn fixed his pants and then lay down next to Daryl and Rick.  Both men looked more relaxed than he had ever seen them and he felt pride that he, Glen the delivery boy, had helped to create that.  Rick gently removed Daryl’s gag and brushed his hand through Daryl’s hair once more before letting out a deep sigh of contentment.  Daryl blinked sleepily at the two men before stretching his arms wide and slowly wrapping them around his comrades.

“So that’s sex?”  Daryl asked curiously.

“Yup.”  Glenn nodded resting his chin on Daryl’s chest.

“When can we do it again?”  The hunter asked carefully glancing between Rick and Glenn.

“Whenever you want to.”  Rick stated dropping a kiss onto his forehead as he wrapped his arms around the men.

“Awesome.”  Daryl yawned sleepily pulling Glenn closer to him as he felt Rick gently rest his head on his shoulder, no doubt watching their surroundings carefully.

“Definitely.”  Glenn agreed already nodding off.  Never would he have imagined that the fantasies he used to masturbate to would become a reality by the end of the day.


End file.
